CSI Metropolis
by CSI Met Agents
Summary: While investigating her newest mystery, Chloe meets Rose Wilkinson, a CSI from Metropolis, who is also investigating the case. Pretty soon, Chloe realises that reporting just isn’t what she wants to do.


**Hey everyone, **

**We wrote this story beacsue we believe that Chloe is ****destined for something greater than The Daily Planet.**

**This chapter was written by Ashleigh. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any Smallville characters.**

My name is Chloe Sullivan. You probably know me as Lois Lane's cousin or Clark Kent's right-hand man or more like right hand woman. You might also know me as a Daily Planet reporter; well I use to be anyway until Lex Luthor decided to get pissed and fire me. At first I was furious; for he had only fired me because he thought I had stolen something of his. (Just because it's true has nothing to do with it.) I doubt that he had actually caught me. I think that his hate for me was what made him want to get me out of work. Now I wasn't so furious. As that change had led me on the biggest adventure of my life. I guess I should start from the beginning. That fateful day that changed my life forever.

Or at least for the time being.

I had exited the Daily Planet, box in hand, again. I looked up at the globe circling around and thought; I'll never get to fulfil my lifelong dream of being a top reporter. Many people had told me not to worry I'd get another chance, but I was extremely doubtful. My dream was one that I would never get another chance at. I've already had my second and I don't think I will reach number three.

I walked quickly down the steps, keeping my head low. Suddenly, I felt something small and wet hit my head. I looked up at the darkened sky with a sour expression. It wasn't heavy rain just yet, but the plump little drops hurtling at me from above were enough to make my day seem even worse. I ran quickly on the slicked pavement as the rain started to fall down harder and wrenched open my car door and plopped myself inside, slamming the door shut behind me.

I slot in the car key and turned it, listening to the low hum of the motor starting up. I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, the rain now coming down in buckets. I looked in my review mirror as the Daily Planet disappeared from view. I sighed. There was no going back.

After three hours of total boredom, I finally came into view of the numerous cornfields that covered the out skirts of Smallville. It usually didn't feel like a three hour trip, but today it had seemed to drag on and on.

Out of the corner of my eye, a flicker of colour appeared in my view.

It all happened so fast, the screeching of tires, the loud crunching sound, my high pitched scream as I swerved my car out of the way. I was thrown around in my seat, my seatbelt the only thing restraining me from smashing and tumbling out the front or rear window, as my car spun wildly over the uneven ground of the cornfield. When I finally came to a stop, I sat there for a moment, too stunned to move.

Minutes passed and my heart finally slowed down enough for me to actually grasp what was going on. I stepped out of my car and slipped on the ground beneath me. I grabbed the edge of the door to steady myself. I walked slowly towards the wreckage. A truck had embedded itself into a small car. I quickened my pace as I pulled out my phone and punched in the numbers 911. I quickly told the woman on the other end the details and hung up. I approached the wreckage with caution. Not knowing what to do. I looked in the car first, seeing a man unconscious in the driving seat. The windows were locked so I couldn't get in without chucking a rock at it. And I thought I would leave that to the professionals.

I walked over to the truck and looked inside. It was empty. I knew the emergency services wouldn't arrive for a while, so I took the time to do a bit of investigating myself. Someone had to have been driving the truck, whether they meant to collide with the car was a completely different question that I knew would take a bit longer to answer.

I decided to check the car first, so I walked back over to it and grasped the handle to open the boot, praying that it was unlocked. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I heard the satisfying click of the boot handle letting me in. I heaved it up and gasped. Hundreds of pieces of meteor rock were packed in. But what unsettled me most was that it 

looked like some were missing. Either they had never been there in the first place. Or someone had stolen them.

I heard sirens knew that the emergency services had finally arrived. I walked over to greet the ambulance members, one man one woman, as they hopped out of the ambulance.

"Are you okay?" The man asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered back. And with that they went off to the wreckage, lifting the unconscious man out of the car. The man stayed with him while the woman walked over to the truck. When she reached it she had the same shocked expression I had had on my face just 2 seconds ago. I saw her pull a phone out of her belt. She spent quiet some time talking before she hung up. Then she walked back over to the man. They started having a quiet conversation and I felt quite left out. What the hell was going on?

Then I saw them.

CSI Metropolis.


End file.
